Drowning
by WeirdyMcWeirderton
Summary: A one-shot based off the short excerpt in the book about how Fili and Kili almost drowned in the river. DISCLAIMER: I own nothing of The Hobbit.


AN: Here's a little one-shot for ya'll. It's about the little excerpt in the book about Kili and Fili almost drowning in the river. Hope ya'll enjoy it!

The company is tired and drenched from the storm and the best place for them to camp is their present position. Fili and Kili notice a clump of trees nearby and they head in that direction. The rest of the company follows after them, climbing off their ponies and making camp.

It doesn't take long for the storm to finally stop and for that, the company is grateful. They find being under the trees is drier but the wind is still in full force and shakes the rain off the leaves, causing mini rain showers to fall upon the dwarves, Bilbo, and Gandalf.

Fili and Kili are sitting on their bedrolls trying to keep themselves warm as they watch the others try to make a campfire. The wind blows particularly strong, sending the brothers' hair flying into their faces. It rocks the branches above them sending a shower of rain on Fili and Kili's heads. The brothers' scowl as they try to wipe their hair out of their faces.

"This isn't working. The wood won't light," Bofur complains, tossing a piece of wood onto the pile. Oin and Gloin walk over and take the supplies from him, much to Bofur's relief. Thorin looks to the edge of the camp where his nephews are sitting near the ponies, keeping an eye on them. He sees them curling in on themselves from the cold, their clothes soaked from the wet rain.

"Oin, Gloin. Let's get this fire started," Thorin says, looking over at the two brothers. If anyone can get the fire going, these two could.

Fili looks over at his brother in time to see the wind blow his hood off and another shower of rain from the leaves falls on his head. Kili scowls and reaches back to pull his hood back up onto his head. Fili chuckles and Kili sends his scowl in his brothers' direction, only accomplishing in making Fili's smile broader.

"Thorin, something's gotten into the fire. It won't light," Oin says, looking over at their leader. Gloin nods his head in agreement. Thorin sighs in annoyance and glances over at his nephews, seeing Kili playfully shove Fili and shakes his head.

Fili chuckles and playfully shoves Kili back. Suddenly, one of the ponies takes fright over nothing and bolts passed them. Fili and Kili's eyes grow wide and before Fili can do anything Kili has jumped up and is giving chase.

"Kili!" Fili shouts, causing Thorin to look over and see his youngest nephew run after a frightened pony.

"Kili!" Thorin shouts, inwardly groaning at what could happen. Fili leaps up and runs after his brother causing Thorin to groan out loud this time. "Fili!"

KILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILI

Kili runs after the frightened horse, jumping over roots and logs. He shoves a particularly low-hanging branch up, ducking below it in time to prevent himself from being clotheslined. He continues to run through the trees, seeing a clearing up ahead. He plows through the bushes, noticing the pony running straight for the river. Kili pushes himself faster and leaps at the pony, catching the trailing reigns. The pony, however, doesn't stop and begins dragging Kili after it. Kili tries to pull the pony to a stop but doesn't have enough leverage. Kili looks forward in time to see the river loom towards him, his eyes growing wide.

"Kili!" a voice Kili recognizes as Fili's shouts just as Kili feels the ice cold river crash into him.

KILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILI

Fili runs after Kili, seeing his form running full-speed after the runaway pony. Fili leaps over a fallen log, ducking under a low-hanging branch soon after. He sees a clearing up ahead and Kili crashing through the bushes, his speed increasing when he enters the clearing. Fili follows after them, his own speed increasing as well. He plows through the bushes and sees Kili leap at the horses' reigns, catching them but landing on the ground. Fili's eyes widen as he sees the pony drag his brother along. This is when he notices the pony dragging Kili towards the river.

"Kili!" Fili's fear-filled voice shouts just before both the pony and his brother crash into the raging river. "Kili!"

Fili doesn't hesitate and runs towards the river after his brother. He can hear the rest of the company running after him but he doesn't pay them any mind, his attention fully on his brother's form bouncing in the water.

"Fili! Stop!" Thorin's voice shouts from behind Fili. Fili ignores his uncle's shout though and crashes into the river after his brother.

KILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILI

Thorin bolts after his nephews, the rest of the company close at his heels. They run through the crop of trees, Thorin keeping his eyes trained on Fili's form, not being able to see Kili. As he gets closer, he sees Fili increase his speed. Thorin groans but increases his own speed as well.

"Kili!" Thorin hears Fili shout, fear lacing his voice. Thorin spurs himself on, knowing that voice is never a good sign. "Kili!"

Thorin crashes through some bushes, hearing the company crashing through them as well. Thorin's eyes widen as he sees the pony in the river, Kili's head bobbing next to it. His eyes get bigger when he sees Fili not slowing down, heading straight for the river as well.

"Fili! Stop!" Thorin shouts fear in his own voice. Fili doesn't slow down though and he runs into the river. Thorin shouts behind him, never slowing down. "Get some rope!"

KILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILI

Kili has no time to think as the pony pulls him further into the river. He doesn't dare let go now, not with the river so wild. He can hear shouting from the shore but can't make out what is being said. Abruptly, water crashes overtop of Kili's head, sending him under. Kili loses his grip on the pony's reigns and he flails his hands around to try to grasp them again. He can't find them and he begins to swim up to the surface, but with the river spinning him around, he's not sure which way the surface is. Kili feels the air in his lungs depleting and just as he thinks he's never getting to the top, his head breaks the surface.

Kili takes in a deep breath of air and kicks to keep himself above the water. It's hard though, as the river is wild from the two day long storm. Kili tries to swim towards the shore, seeing his uncle and the rest of the company running after him, some with rope in their hands. The current suddenly pulls Kili back under the water again and Kili begins kicking even harder using his arms to pull himself to the surface. His back smashes into a rock, forcing air out of Kili's lungs, causing some water to get in before he breaks the surface once more.

Kili coughs, trying to empty the water in his lungs while still trying to prevent more water from getting in. Kili can feel the fear settling in full force now and tries not to panic. He takes in another deep breath only to have water splash into his mouth. Kili coughs again as the current spins him around. Good thing, though, because the current slams him into another rock, and this time, Kili can grab it.

Kili has a coughing fit as he clings to the rock for his life. Once he gets his breath back, he looks to the shore to see the pony climbing out of the river and two of the dwarves pulling him away. The water continues to smash into him and he almost loses his grip. Kili aims a frightened look towards the shore.

"Fili!" he shouts, coughing as water splashes in his face again. "Uncle!"

KILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILKILIFILIKILIFILI

Fili feels the cold water seep into his bones but he ignores it as he swims towards his brother and the pony. Abruptly, Kili disappears under the water and Fili panics. He swims towards the pony faster and feels around for his brother but can't find him.

Fili feels the river torqueing him around and he tries his hardest to stay upright. Something catches his eye and he looks over to see a mop of black hair break the surface. _How did he get all the way over there?_ Fili thinks to himself. He begins swimming towards his brother but a wave crashes over him, sending him down. Fili kicks and swims back up to the surface. It's a fight, but he makes it.

Fili looks around but can't find any sign of his brother. He looks over at the shore and sees Thorin and the rest of the group a little further down. He sees some of the company carrying rope, running after his uncle. He doesn't spend any more time on them, and, assuming they've seen Kili, swims forward, keeping his eyes peeled for his brother.

Fili lets out a sigh of relief as he sees Kili's head break the surface again. It's short lived though as he realizes Kili is coughing quite a bit. Fili kicks harder, swimming towards Kili, hoping to get to him as quickly as possible. He keeps his eyes trained on his little brother, seeing him swallow more water. Fili feels dread set deep into his stomach and it only grows when he watches Kili slam into a rock.

Fili swims harder as his brother begins coughing some more. It's when he hears Kili shout his name in fear and then Thorin's that he forces himself to move faster. He's almost there when the current slams him into the back of Kili.

"Oomph," Kili groans out as something slams into his back almost causing him to lose his grip again. Fili reaches over and clings to the rock next to Kili.

"Kili," Fili says, letting his younger brother know he's there. Kili's head whips around; his eyes are wide with fear at seeing his brother next to him.

"Fili? What…What are you…?" Kili is stopped by water splashing into his face again, causing him to cough.

"I've got you," Fili assures, ignoring his brothers' accusing look. He had heard the panic in his brothers' voice when he shouted his and his uncle's name. There was no way he wasn't going after his brother.

KILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILI

Thorin watches in fear as Kili disappears from view. He silently yells for Bofur and Ori to hurry up with the rope. No sooner has he thought this than the two dwarves are running towards him carrying the rope in their arms. Thorin doesn't waste any time and begins running along the shore, having seen Kili break the surface, a sigh of relief escaping him. The fear comes back in full force though when Thorin sees Fili go under as well.

"Dwalin! Watch him!" Thorin shouts pointing to where they last saw Fili. Dwalin continues running but watches for Fili. Thorin looks back over at Kili in time to see Kili go under the water once again. Thorin growls in frustration but continues down the shore. Dwalin sees Fili break the surface and he smiles slightly. Kili pops up again and Thorin watches as he begins coughing. Water splashes into his mouth again and Kili begins coughing some more. Thorin's breath catches as he sees Kili slam into a rock, willing him to hang on, which Kili does. Thorin sees Fili swimming towards his brother and he wills him to get there safely as well.

"Fili!" Kili's panicked cry fills Thorin's' ears. Thorin moves his attention back to his youngest nephew, his next cry tearing into Thorin. "Uncle!"

Thorin watches as Fili slams into Kili and clings on to the rock with him. Thorin breathes a sigh of relief. He glances over at Bofur and Ori who are running not far behind.

"Rope!" he shouts and the two dwarves run up to him and hand Thorin the rope in their arms. Thorin goes to the edge of the shore, seeing Balin and Oin leading the pony away from the river. _When did they get the pony out_? Thorin thinks to himself. He looks back to his nephews and calls out to them. "Fili! Kili! Catch!"

KILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILI

Fili and Kili cling to the rock as best as they can, but the current is making it harder and harder for them to do so; their strength beginning to wear thin. Kili's hand slips and he slides under the water. Fili reaches over and grabs his brothers' coat, yanking him up the best he can without going under himself. Kili's head appears again and he grabs ahold of the rock once again.

"Fili! Kili! Catch!" Thorin's voice shouts from the shore. Fili and Kili look over to see Thorin with a rope in his hands. Thorin swings the rope and throws it out towards his nephews. The rope flies towards the young dwarves but misses, the current taking it downstream. Thorin pulls the rope back in and tries again, missing once again.

Kili shivers and watches as his uncle pulls the rope back in. Thorin swings the rope and throws it once again. Kili watches as the rope lands just shy of the rock. Without thinking, and wanting to get out of the cold river, Kili lunges for the rope. Fili's eyes grow wide as Kili lunges for the rope, letting go of the rock. Only thinking of his brother's safety, Fili lunges for his brother.

"Kili!" Thorin shouts, seeing Kili lunge at the rope. Much to his horror, Thorin sees Fili lunge for Kili right afterwards. "Fili!"

Fili's hand brushes the rope and he closes his fingers around it. Kili begins to be pulled away from him and Fili reaches out and grabs Kili's coat. The current pulls the two dwarves downstream, their forward momentum stopping for lack of rope. Fili feels the strain on his arm and shoulder but doesn't let go of the rope. He looks over at Kili, making sure he is still hanging on to his brothers' coat.

"Pull!" Thorin shouts at the company as he begins pulling his nephews in. Dwalin is directly behind him and then Gloin, Bofur, Ori, Dori, Nori, and Bifur. The dwarves begin quickly pulling Fili and Kili to the shore, Thorin runs over as well as Dwalin. Thorin grabs Kili and pulls him onto land, looking over to see Dwalin grab Fili and pulling him onto land as well.

Kili coughs, spitting out the water that had gotten in on their drag to the shore. Fili rolls over on to his back, breathing a sigh of relief. Catching his breath, Fili looks over at his brother to make sure he's okay.

"Kili, you okay?" Fili asks watching his brother closely. Kili nods his head, resting his forehead on his arms, lying on his stomach.

"What were you two thinking? You almost got yourselves killed!" Thorin shouts, his worry coming out in anger. Kili and Fili look over at their uncle, looking slightly ashamed.

"I was just trying to save our supplies," Kili offers, giving Thorin his big, brown, puppy-dog eyes.

"You were being reckless," Thorin says barely allowing Kili to finish his sentence. Kili looks down, knowing he has disappointed his uncle; ironic because he went after the pony to make his uncle proud. Thorin looks over at Fili. "And you should know better."

Fili bows his head. Truth is, if it means his brother being safe, Fili would do it all over again. Thorin turns around and storms off towards camp. Gandalf sighs but follows after Thorin. Bilbo glances at Fili and Kili thinking they look like a drowned lion and wolf pup respectively. The company gathers up the rope and they and Bilbo follow after Gandalf. Oin follows, leading the pony after him.

Balin walks over to Fili and Kili, seeing Fili help Kili up. He gives them a sympathetic look, seeing the ashamed looks on their faces. Fili checks Kili over, Kili scowling at him and shrugging him off. They look up as Balin approaches them.

"Don't take it to heart laddies. Thorin is just worried. He almost lost you. We all did," Balin says, giving Fili and Kili an understanding look. Fili and Kili nod their heads but don't say anything. Balin notices the two young dwarves shivering. "Come let's get you two warmed up."

Fili and Kili follow Balin back to camp and they take a seat on a fallen log, diverting their eyes. They notice that a fire is still not made and they curl in on themselves, trying to keep warm. Thorin looks over and sees his nephews sitting on a log, hunched over. When Kili shivers violently, and then Fili, Thorin grabs the blankets off his pony and walks over to them. He hands the blankets to Fili who looks up at his uncle.

"You should keep yourselves warm. I don't need you two catching colds," Thorin says firmly. Kili glances up at Thorin before quickly diverting his eyes again. Fili nods his head and takes the blankets, wrapping them around him and his brother. Seeing the effect his words had on his nephews, Thorin sighs. Dis always told him he was the worst at conveying his worry and fear. "A pony is not worth your lives."

With this, Thorin squeezes Fili's shoulder and as he walks past Kili, rests a hand on the side of his head. Thorin removes his hand and walks back over to the company, positioning himself so he can easily see his nephews. Fili and Kili huddle close, sharing each other's warmth, their hearts lighter than before.

AN: Please review! Love hearing from you guys!


End file.
